


Happy Birthday, Tobio chan

by Salmayoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmayoi/pseuds/Salmayoi
Summary: On the day of Kageyama's birthday, Oikawa surprises his kouhai with a birthday gift
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Happy Birthday, Tobio chan

Kageyama was just minding his own business, when he received a hit to the face. Literally. A snowball came hurtling out of nowhere and collided with him as he was waiting at the bus stop.

The wet ball of snow clung to his face, and he tried desperately to wipe it off. He could very easily hear laughter coming from the side, and he was pretty sure he could identify who the laugh belonged to. It was after all, most of the time directed at him.

Scrubbing furiously at his face, Kageyama turned a scathing glare onto the person responsible for this.

‘Ahahaha, you should’ve seen the look on your face! You looked so hideous!’

At times like these, Kageyama wished Iwaizumi san were here to keep Oikawa in check.

Ignoring the look of loathing on his face, Oikawa merrily skipped over to where his kouhai was. ‘Oikawa san…why the hell did you do that?’, Kageyama snapped.

‘What? Can’t appreciate a little Christmas cheer?’

Kageyama highly doubted throwing snowballs at people’s faces counted as spreading the joys of Christmas. Not for him anyway. Besides, he was pretty sure that Oikawa would throw snowballs at his face anyday if given the opportunity.

‘No’

Oikawa hummed. ‘Well, too bad for you then’. The elder setter was wrapped up in a warm jacket, with a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Having him be so close to him had Kageyama’s traitorous heart racing. And like usual, Tobio could also feel his short-lasting anger at Oikawa’s antics dissipitate into the cold, chilly air.

He watched as Oikawa rubbed his hands together and blew on them. These days were pretty much freezing, and so, much like the other, Kageyama was also decked out in warm clothing to help fight off the cold.

It was a good thing they had just finished practice, as both their bodies now had some extra warmth to them after a session of playing volleyball. Kageyama continued to silently watch Oikawa until a sudden thought popped into his head.

_Wait. Why was Oikawa san even here?_

The other boy was now currently standing at the bus stop with him, which didn’t make sense-because Oikawa san would always walk home a different route with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi san, who had left practice early today. But still, there was no reason for Oikawa san to be here with Kageyama, to possibly get on the same bus as him.

After a brief moment of hesitation, he spoke up. ‘Oikawa san?’

Oikawa glanced over, and so he continued. ‘Why are you here? Like…here. With me. At this bus stop. You’re also waiting for the bus?’

Oikawa huffed, before glancing away. His face was tilted away from Kageyama, so he couldn't really see what expression the other boy was making. ‘No…’

He kicked at the snow underneath, and refused to say anything else.

Kageyama only stared in confusion, as Oikawa avoided eye contact. There was a bit of an awkard pause, as both just stood there. Tobio faltered, not really knowing what to say.

Finally deciding to say something to break the silence, he piped up. ‘Then are you waiting for someone?’

_Maybe that was it._

Oikawa didn’t say anything. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone. He turned it on and swiped at the lock screen. ‘No. I’m not’.

‘Then are you-’

‘Ah, Tobio!! Can’t I just be wherever I please?’ Oikawa huffed and rolled his eyes.

Kageyama frowned. ‘No, that’s not it...It’s just that I've never seen you come this way, that's all'.

Oikawa san shrugged. ‘First time for everything, right? Maybe I’m just here to kill time’. Kageyama didn’t say anything. Kill time for what, he had no idea.

A couple moments passed by in silence. Kageyama was honestly looking forward to getting home. He knew that the night would only get colder, so wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Plus, he wasn't sure he felt so comfortable having his crush( Oikawa san) be so close to him-with just the two of them, and no one else around to aleviate any tension or awkwardness.

Whilst he was waiting for his bus to come, he noticed that Oikawa seemed to be fidgeting. Which was weird, because he didn’t think he was the type to fidget. Wondering why, he debated on whether he should bring it up or not-and if so, how he should ask. Oikawa was a rather sensitive person, afterall.

Deciding to be straightforward, he went for it. ‘Are you okay? You seem kinda nervous.’

Oikawa blinked. His eyes narrowed, and he then turned to look at him.

‘What did you say? Nervous? Who, me?’ He gave a light laugh, waving his hand in the air. ‘Nah, what reason would I have to be nervous? I’m just cold, that’s all’.

Oikawa tucked his phone away into his pocket. ‘Now, where would my mittens be…’

Kageyama watched as he dug around in his pockets for a bit. He was biting his lip, while searching for whatever he was looking for. Unbeknownst to him, Oikawa was actually purposely stalling.

After a few moments, he finally gave up with the act, and halted in his rummaging. Shoulders tense. And before Kageyama could say anything- all of a sudden for the second time that day-something was thrust right into his face.

Kageyama reeled back.

‘Here. _Take_ _it’_

Oikawa looked like he was in pain, and Kageyama was briefly reminded of the same face he made yesterday when that volleyball slammed into his head.

Glancing down at the object Oikawa was holding onto, Kageyama felt his breath catch in his throat. _Was that…_

He didn't know how long he spent staring at it in wonder before he was snapped out of it by the other.

'Hey!’ Oikawa angrily waved the object around. ‘Are you just going to stand there staring at it like some kind of a idiot, or are you going to actually take it from me?’

That seemed to do the trick. ‘I-uh…is that…for me?’

He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. So far today, he had received many wishes, but this was the first time anyone outside of his parents have actually gotten him something. Much less Oikawa san.

Oikawa sighed. ‘This is so embarrassing…’, he muttered. ‘I should’ve known this was a bad idea’.

He promptly thrusts the present into Kageyama’s chest who scrambles to grab onto it.

‘Whatever, just…keep it'. 

'It’s from your dear Oikawa senpai’. He flashes a half hearted peace sign, a grimace visible on his face.

Kageyama just nods, mind still partly in shock at the turn of events.

Oikawa loudly clears his throat. 'Well! So anyway! I better get going now!'

He spins so fast on his heels, it's a miracle he doesn't slip. 

'I'll see you tomorrow!'

It is then that Kageyama realizes something. Oikawa san had come here because of _him_. Without meaning to, he feels his mouth pull up into a smile. His chest feels warm.

‘Oikawa san, wait a second! I, uh-thank you. Thanks a lot. Oh, and Merry Christmas!’

A slight pause. Before Oikawa turned his face to look back at him. He must see the smile on his face. His own mouth twitches a bit at the corners, but then he quickly looks away to hide his grin. ‘You too’, he murmurs. 

‘And also… Happy Birthday, Tobio chan’.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kags' birthday tomorrow!!


End file.
